The Grand Federation
|avgstrength = 6,348 |totalnukes = 5 |score = .27 }} __TOC__ The Creed of the Federation We, the Grand Federation, believe in a society of Freedom, Justice, Security, and Order; the Four Pillars of Peace. With these fundamentals we shall forever pursue for the better of all nations. We hold that friendship, unity, and trust are essential for the survival of alliances, that these qualities of brotherhood are crucial for coalitions to be fruitful. We maintain that in order for this alliance to survive, we the undersigned and future members pledge to uphold the Documents, that their core values and basics will forever remain intact, no matter the amendments. As we embark upon the road to greatness, we know that we have a duty; a duty to remain humble, diplomatic, and above all, peaceful. Yet this alliance recognizes the nature of war. It realizes that for the Four Pillars to be implemented there will be strife and tribulation. All nations who terrorize peace, all nations who threaten to shake the Federation or its allies, and all those who dare to oppose the progression of unity, our declaration is this; we will fight. We will fight until the last battle, until the Four Pillars are in place and until peace lives again. And this is our message to the entire world; we are a good and noble band of nations and that we will not stray from our mission, that we will not neglect those in need, that we will not abuse fellow nations, and that we will not lower ourselves to the standards of our enemies. This we solemnly swear. We, the Grand Federation, believe in the Four Pillars of a Peaceful Society; Freedom, Justice, Security, and Order; and we, no matter the costs, will always follow them. The Document System The Grand Federation, unlike most alliances, does not follow the traditional charter/constitution layout for the structure of government. Instead, it uses the Document System. Conceived by Maximillian Thorton, the idea came after viewing multiple other government charters. He concluded that, while productive, the traditional system lacked certain details. For example, many alliances had appointed officials who fought among themselves. Jurisdiction battles were frequent due to the lack of explanation of the duties of each official. To counter such conflicts, each portion of the charter should go into greater detail that would greatly clarify the structure of the government.The list of Documents are given below. Document of Government Officials Document of Law Making Process Document of Rules of Engagement Document of Warrants Document of Impeachment and Member Expulsion The Generalized Document While each Document could be combined into one massive charter, it was deemed impractical and unnecessary. However, the need for a summarization was apparent after realizing that many foreign nations and alliances would seek out an easy reference of the Federation. The concept of the Generalized Document, therefore, was implemented. All Documents can be seen at the Federation's online forums. The Generalized Document A cohesive summarization of the multiple Documents. We, the Grand Federation, do unite ourselves under the Four Pillars of Peace: Freedom, Justice, Security, and Order. It is our determination and belief that bands of nations should live by these principles and that of brotherhood and hard work. Below is the Generalized Document, and cohesive, single version of all of the Grand Federation’s multiple Documents. While not as detailed, it provides as a comprehensive guide for the layman and foreigner. Summary One—Document of Government Officials The alliance shall be headed by a single Federator, who holds all power, authority, and final decision making duties. Leader for life, resignation, or impeachment. Elected. The Board of Directors shall pass laws, act as an Impeachment/Expulsion Jury, and will approve appointments and treaties. Elected. The Executive Judicators will act as the judicial branch, making decisions on validity of laws and criminal cases, and rule on impeachment cases. Appointed. # The Secretaries shall handle day to day operations respective of their department. Appointed. # The Advocate—Secretary of State # The Superior General—Secretary of Defense # The Treasurer—Secretary of the Treasury # The Moderator—Secretary of Domestic Affairs # The Covert—Secretary of Intelligence # The Attorney General—Secretary of Justice # The Distributor—Secretary of Recruitment and District Distribution The Lower Premiers shall be advisors to the Federator, and act as a tribunal to validate Impeachment/Expulsion Orders. Immediately in line of succession. Elected. Summary Two—Document of Rules of Engagement Should a member-nation be attacked, nation-members are to diplomatically request a truce until government resolve the problem. A second attack comes with a second reply. A third attack is a call to arms, in which no message will be replied. Declarations of war are only made after approved by government officials. Circumstances of war include long and continued delay of repayment in money, technology, or other valuables, or spy operations. Alliance representation in general is imperative. Summary Three—Document of Law Making Process Bills may and must be presented to the Board by a Director and approved by the President of the Board. Two weeks of deliberation regarding the bill commenced, followed by a 48 hour voting period. If the bill is killed, it may be revived. If passed, the Executive Court rules its validity. If not valid, it is sent back for revision. If valid, it moves on to the Federator for the signing into law. The Federator may sign the bill, in which it becomes law immediately, or veto the bill. The Board may revise the bill for acceptance, override the bill with ¾ vote of the Board, or drop the bill. The Federator has every capability to make a law without the Board’s counsel. Summary Four—Document of Warrants Arrest warrants are filed by the Attorney General and the Moderator. Member-nations under arrest are sanctioned and restricted on forum discussions. The member-nation has 10 days to respond to the warrant. Members are then put on trial. Failure to comply results in an immediate expulsion. War warrants are filed by the Federator. The Advocate, Superior General, and Lower Premiers may file Superior Requests, a mobilization of forces for three days. Members may request for warrants to be filed. Summary Five—Document of Process of Impeachment and Member Expulsion Members suspected of wrongdoing are investigated by the Attorney General. Sufficient evidence results in an Impeachment/Expulsion Process Order. The Lower Premiers must validate the IEPO. Invalidation results in a cancelled order; validation moves the order to the Executive Court. The Executive Court shall rule on the member-nation, with the Attorney General acting as a prosecutor. The member-nation may be granted a defending counsel. If the Executive Court’s decision seems biased, the alliance, by ⅔ vote, may call for the Board of Directors to act as a Jury. Guilty verdicts result in immediate removal of office or expulsion from the alliance. This Document, while not the detailed and complete version of the Documents, is accurate and precise. It is recommended that this not be used as a resource of legal matters, but rather a convenient reference. The Pillars of Peace Freedom, Justice, Security, and Order: The Four Pillars of Peace The core principles of the Federation were developed before the foundation of the alliance. Before his time on Planet Bob, Maximillian Thorton was attempting to understand what the purpose of a nation, or in the cyberverse, an alliance, was. It was concluded that it is peace. True peace, he determined, is not merely a balance of power between countries. On the contrary, it is the betterment of all people and nations in a single collaboration of governments, in which there is no need for war. However, peace was also determined to be an idealistically impossible utopia. The strive for peace, though, is what every alliance should aim for. Not alone in this opinion, Thorton couldn't understand why nations were unable to achieve, or even attempt, peace. the reason was, ultimately, a lack of four basic principles. The pillars, freedom, justice, security, and order, are what satisfy peoples of nations. Freedom Freedom is the capability of choosing to do, think, say, or want a desire without constraint or coercion. Freedom satisfies people by allowing them to make their own choices.However, it also serves a purpose for the alliance. When left to their own devices, members are able to determine not only what they enjoy and dislike, but what they are and are not capable of doing. By giving individuals freedom, they begin to realize their limitations. Over time, the limitations of multiple individuals will overlap and will form a single group united in one purpose; the alliance. Justice Justice is the state of being in unison with the truth, facts, and reason, allowing the ideal of dealing in right, fair, and correct actions to happen. Justice satisfies the people by providing a sense of righteousness. Unless under the influence of extreme anarchism or there is an instability of the mind, people have always wanted, and needed, to damn the wrong and praise the right. There lies in every person a direct sense of what is right and wrong. When seeing a wrongful act the individual, and ultimately the group, will have a sense of duty to rectify the situation. To do so, society will establish a system of laws that support the rectification. Justice is not the means to an end; it is the person and the group that are the means to the end of justice. By correcting a wrong and unjust act they feel accomplished and satisfied that they have done something right, yielding justice. Under this principle, individuals are united together in the alliance to protect what is right and to correct what is wrong. Security Security is the freedom from, or lack of, danger or anxiety. The pillar of security is important to peace for the reason it has a dual purpose. The freedom from danger gives oneself the sense that harm cannot come to him or her. This feeling of safety makes the individual happy. By knowing they cannot be harmed, they can live out life without any hesitation. Nations can trade resources, technology, infrastructure, etcetera, without having to have to 'look over their shoulders. (However, as noted later, it is important to be aware of threats to security.) The freedom from anxiety further allows a person to be content. Excluding warfare (which is the freedom of danger), an individual nation wants and needs to know that resources, money, and whatnot will be available should the worst occur. When an alliance is capable of providing a well-known reserve of resources, it is capable of assuring that its nations will not face the threat of recession, depression, or anarchy. The need to feel safe, whether from outside danger or the anxiety of failure, again bands individual nations together under one united alliance. Order Order is the stability that peace manifests from. When applied correctly, order allows a society to function properly without confusion. Quite simply, it is the absence of confusion, inefficiency, or unnecessary systems. Just as people need freedom to have desires, or to know limitations; justice to feel righteous; security to feel safe; they also need order for sanity. Should a system become to disorganized, people will fight among themselves to reestablish a better system. For example, if a large company has an inefficient and cumbersome operation, then nothing will be achieved, which will eventually follow into recession. When individuals notice this stagnant regression, they will want to reorganize in order to save the company (and their jobs). The same concept applies to an alliance. When nothing is accomplished and the alliance begins to crumble, one of two (or both) options will occur. Member-nations will abandon the alliance affiliation in hopes of saving themselves, or reformation will be attempted. By establishing an efficient and organized system from the beginning of foundation, alliances are able to maintain order. (It should be noted that when order is established, chaos and anarchism is avoided. It sets the stage for justice to flourish.) When individuals notice a need for stability, and follow it, they unite themselves to maintain order. To Strive for Peace and Preparation for Hostility It is important to note that while the Grand Federation attempts to achieve peace, they also recognize the fact that there are other alliances who wish not for the betterment of all nations, but for the betterment of only their nations. There are even alliances that wage for simply the sake of war. With this, the Federation prepares itself for war and other smaller threats to security. War While war is avoided as much as possible, TGF Department of Defense requires its members to have a sufficient war chest necessary for a minimum encounter with a hostile nation. The war chest, of course, differentiates between members based upon the economic benefit each nation has to the alliance. As to the requirements for waging war, the Documents of Rules of Engagement and Warrants should be referred to thoroughly. Perpetual Strive for Peace Even during war, the strive for peace is never abandoned. The Department of State, the prime practitioner of peace, is constantly at work attempting to resolve the situation. It is policy that every attempt to open diplomatic cables to the opposing alliance or nation. Unless a Federated Citizen initiated the situation (which is against basic policy), the State Department will request reasonable reparations. If the situation is ended peacefully, it is common courtesy that the Department establish an embassy in the former opposing alliance. The purpose of this action is so that future encounters may be avoided. It is also hopped that from and opponent the Federation gains an ally, strengthening the bond between alliances. Neutrality It should also be noted that the Grand Federation is primarily neutral. It does not engage in bloc wars voluntarily. However, should the protector alliance Amazon Nation request action and involvement in war, it will fulfill the obligation. Any and all treaties are purely of economic and friendly terms. If two mutual trading partners of the Federation are at war with each other, trading will continue as normal, taking no side. Neutrality, though, does not mean the Federation is without opinion. The mindset of TGF is to observe and examine every situation, and present who is in the right, and who is in the wrong. Raiding Policy Because of the Federation's neutrality and purpose for peace, TGF has a strict no-raiding policy of any kind. If there is a nation without an AA, or is inactive, the alliance will not raid such a nation. However, should said nation fail to comply with certain deals, there will be consequences. Those who, after much negotiation and bargaining, do not fulfill their obligation in deals, the alliance, to preserve an ordered and structure system necessary for peace, will strike. It will take only what is needed to meet the requirements of the deal. Should a member-nation break this policy, a one-time warning will be issued. (Reparations, though, will be paid to affected nations by the Department of Treasury.) Any further breach in protocol will resolve in an arrest warrant filed by the Attorney General for a trial in the Executive Court. Expulsion is most likely not a punishment. Instead, reparations will be paid by the member-nation itself plus interest. However, should the same member continue to ignore policy, the nation may very well be disowned by the alliance without trial.